<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It Started With Pete Wentz by Petroselinum_crispum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651683">It Started With Pete Wentz</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petroselinum_crispum/pseuds/Petroselinum_crispum'>Petroselinum_crispum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, Gym Class Heroes, My Chemical Romance, The Academy Is...</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluffy, I drew something dumb then thought time to write something dumb, M/M, Multi, Next tag is a spoiler, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, This is kinda rambly, also I highkey ship this, but in my defence William gabe and Travie make a cute ass triad, but there’s a sort of mini break up so my ot3 can happen, ok I’ll shut up now</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:47:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petroselinum_crispum/pseuds/Petroselinum_crispum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with Pete, because of course it did.</p><p>A sort of rambly one shot based off a dumb drawing I posted on twitter. I’m not an amazing writer but I liked how this turned out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gabe Saporta/Mikey Way, Gabe Saporta/Pete Wentz, Gabe Saporta/Travie McCoy/Pete Wentz/Mikey Way/William Beckett, Pete Wentz/Mikey Way, Travis McCoy/Gabe Saporta, William Beckett/Gabe Saporta, William Beckett/Travis McCoy/Gabe Saporta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It Started With Pete Wentz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started with Pete, because of course it did. They kept going to little coffee shops in the mornings and djing together in the evenings and spending nearly every waking (and sleeping) moment together and at some point pete rolled over in bed to look at a very sleepy gabe and asked “are we dating”<br/>
“If you want” was the reply then gabe slung his arm over petes waist and went back to sleep. The coffee shop breakfasts officially became dates and gabe would wrap his arm around pete when they djed and their days became littered with short kisses and hand holding before they curled up together in bed watching whatever movie they had chosen that night.</p><p>Then warped happened, and Mikey happened, Pete was obsessed and gabe was interested and somehow Mikey wasn’t opposed to the idea, so two became three. They would mess around backstage and watch each others sets and eventually fall asleep on one of their bus couches because the bunks definitely weren’t big enough. Pete seemed happier and that made gabe happier, plus Mikey was the perfect size to grind against when they got the chance to go to clubs.</p><p>William was inevitable, he was young, beautiful and his legs went on for miles. That’s not even including the fact that he was definitely into gabe, judging by the eye contact and hair fiddling and fucking lip biting. He was soon introduced to the others and Pete was head over heels again, Mikey kept asking questions about Williams hair and gabe was glad they all got along because he could finally pin william against a wall and dig his fingers into those soft waves. It was hard to figure things out with four but William was patient and god the sex was amazing and so they figured everything out, and gabe appreciated having someone around when Pete and Mikey were off being lovey dovey. </p><p>The first time gabe spent a long time with Travie was when Pete and Mikey were off watching some film and William was on stage and gabe was really supposed to be tidying the bus but honestly couldn’t be bothered. Travie knocked on the bus door looking for Alex but ended up sticking around when gabe offered him a drink. He was nice, and had Xbox skills that could rival rylands.<br/>
“So what’s the deal with you lot”<br/>
“Which lot”<br/>
“Bill, Pete and Mikey”<br/>
“We’re dating”<br/>
“Cool”<br/>
A few days later Travie found them huddled up on fall out boys bus watching totoro, he asked if he could join them and somehow he naturally fit in. They made it official with a round of drinks at the end of the summer before a night in a hotel. Then they flew home and the summer was over.</p><p>After that they didn’t get too see each other much, schedules clashed and flights are expensive. Mikey was the first to drift away, sending them a group text to make it official. Pete was a mess and they ended up clearing their schedules to fly over and coax him out of his room. It was weird without Mikey, but they wished him well and hoped they could all remain friends.<br/>
Then pete said that he wanted to take a break, and met a girl, so the break became a break up and there was three.</p><p>Gabe thought he would’ve taken it badly but he didn’t, he and Pete were the sort of people who worked wells as friends or lovers and so the transition was just as natural as it had been at the beginning. And gabe still had William and Travie, who didn’t seem to be disappearing any time soon, especially since bill had gotten kicked out of his apartment so he was floating between gabes and travies and they always ended up at travies anyway because he had a bigger bed so they pretty much lived together. They celebrated hanukkah and christmas together then at some point in mid february gabe moved out of his apartment and into travies. Gabe would work in the day and Travie would cook and bill would make sure the apartment wasn’t a mess and at the end of the day they would cuddle together under layers off messy blankets in the queen sized bed that Travie was so glad he had bought. It was as close to married life as they were going to get for a polyamorous gay triad in the 2000s and it was heaven.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>